Ash Eats All of Cilan's Food
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: A typical day in the Raven's Roost, has Ash bored, that is until he gets hungry...


Ash Eats All of Cilan's Food

It was midday in the Raven's Roost, and boy was Ash bored. His girlfriend had to go run some errands, so she told him to stay put & help out Cilan. The chef however didn't need his help, so now the 'dog' is in the living room, sulking and noming on a chew toy. Soon, he gets hungry & complains about it. "Cilan... I'm hungry..." the chef sent daggers at the 'pet'. "Well, I'm busy in here. Go get something out of the fridge."

Ash goes where the fridge is, which is in another room next to the kitchen. He opens it... and found a vass amount food in there. That was when his hunger gets the best of him, for he pulled out a chocolate cake & started eating big chunks of it. In a matter of minutes, its gone! Next, he gets a platter with mini burgers on it & splatted quite a bit of ketchup on top, then devoured them.

Meanwhile, Cilan, oblivious to all this, is listening to his Ipod which he had blasting.

Back with the 'dog', he just got done polishing off a tray that had about 20 cookies on it. Now he need something to wash them down with; a carton of apple juice, which he chugged in 5 minutes flat. What was next to fall victim to Ash's massive appitite? How about; tacos, fajitas, pizza, & chlli. The boy was a messy eater, thats for sure. He tackled all the fruit & vegetables, salad dressing, butter, cream, hot dogs on the buns, bread, & a massive tub of ice cream.

Once Ash got done, there was nothing left in the fridge. Nothing. The boy was now slumped against a counter, rubbing his belly, which had grown to the size of a beach ball. "Man... I'm so stufffed..." He belched a few times, then sighed & closed his eyes.

With Cilan, he had finished what he was doing in the kitchen, & went to get a snack. "I think I'll have some of the cake I made the other day." He made his way to the room where fridge was... & was met with a shocking sight; there were cooking trays, pots, pans, food cartons, juice cartons, wrappers, ect. scattered everywhere. There, slumped against the counter, was Ash, but he appeared to be asleep now.

The green haired boy couldn't believe it; his friend had cleaned out the fridge! He cleared his throat rather loudly, to get the 'dog's' attention.

Ash heard someone clearing their throat & woke up, only to be met with a ticked off Cilan. "Hey Cilan, whats up?" "Ashura Kyon Ketchum, did you eat all the food in here?" the 'dog' shook his head. "Nope wasn't me!" Cilan's gaze soon fell upon his friend's belly. "and I suppose thats a beach ball under your coat?" "Yup!"

Cilan was getting very annoyed. He does the next best thing; wrap his clawed hand around his friend's neck. Huh, anger triggers the transformation too...

Anyway, Ash was now face to face with his chef friend, in his were-form. Thats when he spoke; "For the last time... did you eat the food in here...?" his voice sounded dark & angry. His grip on the boy's neck tightens.

Ash had to confess, or else Cilan would take away his air supply. "Ok ok! I did it! I ate all the food in the fridge! Happy?" he managed to choke out. Cilan, now calm, reverted back to his human form & let Ash go. "You've been a bad 'dog', Ashura. Now what to do with you..."

The boy just sat there & stared. He had never seen that side of Cilan before. "Ah! I know just what do with you!" The chef then picked the teen up & held him over his shoulder & went outside. Ash soon gulped. This couldn't be good...

10 minutes later, the chef came back in & Iris was back from her errands. She had a few goodies for her boyfriend, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Hey Cilan, where's Ash?" "In a time-out." "What did he do?" Cilan then explained what went down. "Ah, I see, but don't you think that was bit much to do to him?" "He needs to learn a lesson. Hopfully this won't happen again."

Meanwhile outside in the backyard, Ash was put on his leash, which was tied tightly to a tree. He also had a muzzle on. Its safe to say that Ash will think twice before doing that again...


End file.
